


Late Night Talk: 3 am Edition

by Novamore



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Cuddling, F/F, INOSAKUHINA, Mentions of tematen, Naruto Femslash Week 2018, Pining, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, inohina, inosaku, sakuhina, sakuino - Freeform, wlw Hinata Hyuuga, wlw Ino Yamanaka, wlw Sakura Haruno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: A relationship crisis is best solved at 3 am while cuddling with your maybe girlfriends.Naruto Femslash Week Day 3: Polyamory





	Late Night Talk: 3 am Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Naruto Femslash Week Day 3 with the prompt Polyamory

Ino laid on her side staring out into the blinking street lights. The clock glowing on the night stand read 3:00, but her body kept her wide awake with nerves.  She watched the cars zoom down the wet road as late nighters exited buildings and rushed down the street clutching their umbrellas. It was one of those dark and stormy nights that were perfect for curling up in front of a fire place with a warm cup of tea and a soft blanket. The soft sound of rain hitting the window made a perfect symphony and Ino slowly let her eyes fall closed. She listened and counted the rain in her head. She breathed closely and let the sounds calm propel towards sleep. She slowly starting drifting towards numbness until-

Ino eyes flew open as Sakura let out a loud groan. The pink-haired girl shifted on the bed causing another high-pitched giggle to wail through the room. Sakura let out a louder groan and sat up on the bed. Ino twisted her body around so they both were facing the giggling figure in between them. Hinata laid on her back smiling up at the both of them. Her hair wildly spread out onto all of their pillows, and her eyes gleamed as she stared up at them. One more squeal of surprise left her as Sakura throw a pillow over her.

“Hinata! You know I have class in the morning. Stop making so much noise!”

Sakura smacked her with the pillow once more, way more gently than if Ino was the one making noise Ino couldn’t help but notice. She huffed and crossed her arms glaring at them both as if Ino had any part in keeping her awake. Her short pink hair reaching to the top of her black muscle tee was pinned back allowing them to see the stress lines on her face. She sat back down on the bed and Ino made sure she kept her eyes locked on Sakura’s green ones instead of the tiny polka dots shorts she had on. Her vision was temporarily blocked by Hinata rising and sitting with her back to the headboard. Hinata’s raven hair was a mess, and her cheeks were flushed red (Ino wasn’t sure whether it was from laughter or embarrassment), but she was still one of the beautiful sights Ino has ever seen. Both of them were so gorgeous, but Ino kept her eyes and her hands to herself because she still wasn’t sure what they were.

Ino met Sakura and Hinata on the first day she moved to Kohana. She was constantly arguing with her family over not wanting to go into detective work and wanted to leave her hometown all together. She had spotted a flyer calling for roommates at an apartment in the city and jumped at the chance. The apartment was a nice 2-bedroom place just outside of town complete with a kitchen and living room. The view the flat had was amazing, but her roommates were even more breathtaking.

The first person she met was Sakura, a feisty pink-haired girl who was as temperamental as she was pretty. Her and Ino quickly butt heads and had to be separated by one of the other roommates, Tenten. Tenten was the more level-headed one of the group and introduced Ino to her girlfriend Temari, getting rid of any fear Ino had of them reacting negatively to finding out she’s attracted to women. Tenten also introduced her to the last roommate, Hinata. Ino didn’t have much of an opinion on Hinata at first other than the fact that she was otherworldly gorgeous. The main problem was, Hinata would not talk to her. The girl was so painfully shy that most conversations with her were completely one-sided. Conversations with Sakura were the complete opposite ending with the two tackling each other to the floor in a fit a rage only to be separated by Tenten and Temari. Whenever they were there, that is. Despite being the one to send out the ad, Tenten was rarely ever at the apartment. She mostly stayed with Temari leaving Hinata alone in their shared room. And since Ino and Sakura did not get along, Sakura started sleeping in the living room letting Ino have their room to herself. They stayed like that for weeks until Hinata started to come out of her shell.

Ino noticed that someone was replacing her groceries whenever she started to run low. The culprit became obvious when the shy girl started to sit on the edge of the couch whenever Ino was out there. Their small talks slowly bloomed into full blown conversations, and Ino found out that there was a lot more to Hinata than she originally thought. The girl had a playful side and loved to laugh. She would tease Ino in a way that came off as flirting, but she was really never sure.

And then Sakura entered the mix. Sakura and Hinata became fast friends and Sakura started to sleep in Tenten’s empty bed. While she was glad that Hinata was learning to make friends, Ino couldn’t help but feel left out watching the two of them curl up on the couch and hold hands around the house. She suspected that they were dating and couldn’t fight down the feeling of jealously that grew inside of her.

The worst part was, she wasn’t sure who she felt jealous of.

Naturally, one would think she was jealous of Sakura for being able to freely touch someone as sweet and funny as Hinata. And while that’s true, she couldn’t deny that Sakura was a good catch as well. She was more muscular than most girls their age due her love of sports and training to be a nurse. She explained to Ino in one of their more civil conversations that being a nurse required a lot of heavy lifting, so Sakura was going to the gym everyday to prepare for it. You could see the results in her tanned arms and strong thighs. She had a sweet side too, and Ino secretly loved it when they would run into each other late at night and be able to hold a conversation with minimal insults.

She liked them both, but they liked each other, and Ino was left watching on the sidelines.

But then again, she wasn’t alone at all. Hinata and Sakura started to spend a suspicious about of time in whatever room Ino was. When she was watching t.v. in the living room, they would sit down on either side of her and lean in close to grab the remote. When she was in her room (the room she and Sakura were originally supposed to share) they would come barging in and make themselves comfortable in her bed.

_‘It’s my room too you pig! Come on Hina, let’s watch t.v. on Ino’s bed.’_

Hinata even introduced them to her cousin and sister who interrogated Ino and Sakura the entire night.

And then the bed situation happened.

Sakura had always complained about how uncomfortable their mattresses are. After months of non-stop complaining, she finally went out shopping for a new bed. Unfortunately, beds are expensive, and Sakura couldn’t afford a good one on her own. So, Hinata came up with the idea of them all pitching in to buy a high-quality bed. That way, even though it would be on Sakura’s side of the room, it would be a bed for all of them.

Which leads to Ino’s current predicament. The bed was nice and soft but sleeping cuddled up to Hinata and Sakura every night for the past 2 weeks had caused so much confusion and turmoil inside of her.

_Was it normal for 3 girls to sleep pressed so close together?_

_Were the kisses Hinata planted on their cheeks every night purely platonic?_

_Was this how Sakura and Hinata acted with all their female friends?_

_And if Sakura or Hinata did return her feelings, could Ino really chose between the two?_

_Did she even have too?_

“Sorry Sakura, Ino’s hair was tickling me.” Hinata’s voice drew Ino out of her thoughts and into the woman’s gray eyes.

“Your hair tickles me every time you shift.” Hinata explained in a pleasant voice. She reached over and grabbed one of Ino’s hands. “You’ve been moving around a lot tonight. Are you having trouble sleeping?”

Both girls looked at her strangely when Ino failed to answer.

“Speechless Ino? I guess something really is wrong.” Sakura moved closer to the two and lightly brushed her fingers across the blonde’s free hand.

“Well? What is it?”

Ino stared down at the way they both touched her so casually. When had they become so comfortable with each other?

“The last person I shared a bed with was my ex.” Ino said softly. She didn’t stop watching their hands in hers, but she knew what their reaction would be. She had told them a long time ago about her disastrous relationship with her ex-lover and clearly remembered Sakura’s anger and Hinata’s worry. She didn’t look at their faces even when they both tensed and squeezed her hands.

“Is that what’s wrong?” She could clearly hear the protective anger in Sakura’s voice. “You’re worrying about that low-life-”

“No!” Ino interjected. “I was just thinking about how different this is.”

“How different what is?” Hinata asked.

Ino laced her fingers into theirs and raised their intertwined hands for them all to see. “This. This is different than anything I have ever done before. Am I the only one who is confused about what this is?” She glanced between the two before asking in a soft voice, “what are we?”

Neither answered her until Hinata moved their joints hands to circle Ino’s waist. “We’re us.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Ino tried to frown at her but couldn’t deny the rush of excitement that came with the other woman’s touch.  

“Actually, I think it does.” Sakura interjected. She moved forward and smiled at them. “We’re Ino&Hina&Saku. We’re us and we’re together. That’s enough. We can figure everything else out another time.” She ended her sentence with brushing her lips against Ino’s.

“Now go to sleep! I have an early class tomorrow and I swear I will kick you both out if you keep making noise!”

“Goodnight then.” Hinata and Sakura shared a passionate but short kiss before the raven-haired girl turned to Ino. She gently cupped Ino’s face and brought them closer together. “Is this okay?” She asked hovering over Ino’s lips.

It was all new and strange to Ino, but she wanted it more than anything. And as she tasted the unique blend of Hinata and Sakura’s flavors on her tongue that night, Ino didn’t regret a thing. The connection they shared was big enough for all three of them, and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
